


Adventure in the darkness

by Melisandro99



Category: El secreto de Puente Viejo | Old Bridge Secret (TV), The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Science Fiction, mines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melisandro99/pseuds/Melisandro99
Summary: Alicia, Tomas and Inigo find themselves inside the mines over a scientific structure where people die of thirst and hunger and they could become like them. Their purpose is to stop the tyranny of a man named Gabe who wants to use this people for his own aspirations but they could face wrost than they faced before. (Bold and the Beautiful cameos)
Relationships: Alicia Urrutia & Inigo Maqueda, Alicia Urrutia & Tomás de Los Visos, Tomas de Los Visos & Inigo Maqueda





	Adventure in the darkness

Prologue  
The structure was green covered by vertical pipes that contained yellow liquid. It continued to go down faster and faster. Brooke, Hope, Alicia, Tomas, Marta and Dolores felt from a magic green hole. They looked at themself to see if they hurted somewhere.  
“Next time I fall into a fantasy world like a pig, I’ll pretend the responsible to be shredded” said Brooke before noticing the people of Old Bridge were there “Hi guys, you’re here”  
“Hi Brooke” greeted Tomas “Hope”  
“You’ve no idea how much I feel good to see you” Hope smiled  
“All of us?” asked Alicia with sarcasm “I sincerely hoped if someone from your world would have come here it would have been Steffy”  
“Or Flo” continued Marta  
“Sincerely I’m tired to see always you two in the middle of the boxes”  
“Alicia” Tomas scolded her “Brooke and Hope arrived here like all of us, it wasn’t their choice”  
“Don’t worry Tomas” Brooke reassured the marquis “We got used to be insulted by her”  
“Insulted?” Alicia widened her eyes shocked “Who was the one starting to slap me?”  
“And then you think to not deserve it?” Marta criticized them “After everything Flo did to make you two forgive her, she was almost humiliating herself”  
Brooke opened her mouth in disbelief.  
“Marta, you know very well what Flo did to me and what I passed because of her” Hope answered  
“Did I lose something?” Brooke was still trying to understand “You forgive Flo”  
“Of course I forgive her. I spent enough time with her with the Banuk tribe to understand her point of view and she felt very guilty” Marta defended her friend with ardor  
“It isn’t enough to feel guilty”  
“Of course it is and I still can’t believe that after all the time passed after the last adventure you still didn’t forgive her. You two are just two witches, you don’t deserve nothing”  
Brooke and Hope were upset for that reaction.  
“Flo saved my life” Alicia defended her too “It is enough for me to forget whatever she did because she demonstrated to be a heroine like all of us and you should see her in this way too but you don’t, right? You have the brain worse than a hen”  
They opened the mouth in shock. “How dare you…?” Brooke was angry  
“Enough” Tomas tried to appease the situation  
Dolores was smiling to see them quarreling.  
“We arrived here casually and after our last adventure that’s better to focus on where we are this time”  
“Tomas, where’s Marcela?” Hope asked surprised to not see her this time  
“Inigo? Antonita?” Brooke cared about them when she was with them to stop the ritual  
“I don’t think they have been called this time” Tomas answered already embarassed when Hope nominated Marcela “That’s better to turn around this structure to see if we meet someone”  
Brooke nodded and they all followed Tomas who walked first.  
…  
Isabel falls on the ground and she put the hands there to avoid being hurt. She looked around to focus on the place she ended. She was tired to go into a Fantasy world over and over again, but that wasn’t a fantasy world, but a kind of laboratory.  
“What kind of place is this?”  
Isabel turned herself in surprise to hear that voice. Rosa Solozabal was in front of her.  
“Dona Isabel” Rosa was inquiring “Why are you looking at me in that way?”  
“It’s just,… I’m surprised you’re here with me this time and not Dona Francisca”  
Rosa was speaking but she was interrupted by someone else who felt from a magic hole.  
“I don’t really understand why we have to arrive in these places in such a way”  
Isabel shaked her head in bewilderment. “Shauna”  
The Fulton noticed her. “Isabel. It’s good to see you again”  
“With your surprise, I’m happy to see you too”  
“Who’s this woman?” asked Rosa while everyone stood up  
“Rosa, this is Shauna Fulton, she was with me and others in the last place I’ve been brought” Isabel explained and at a certain time she widened her eyes in shock to see that another person was next to Shauna, a person she didn’t want to see “No”  
“Hello sweet marquise” Thomas Forrester greeted her  
“No, you can’t be here”  
“I didn’t decide that but I’m happy to see you”  
“You fooled me making Patricia believe I was guilty and she sent me in prison for that, then you stole part of her powers and you went away leaving us to our destiny” Isabel put out all her anger for that episode  
“What can make us believe you won’t do that again?” asked Rosa “That you won’t betray us?”  
“Think about it” started Thomas “I gave you a benefit by stealing part of her powers so that you could defeat her easily”  
“So we should thank you” Rosa made a bitter laugh  
“You have no shame” Isabel accused him  
“Ok” Shauna speaked “I don’t know what happened between you but can we just…”.  
A noise interrupted her and everyone payed attention and they all looked at the keyboard under the multimedia whiteboard. They approached slowly and Thomas was the first to investigate on the keys. He made an inquiring face.  
“Meet me” Thomas touched the key with written this sentence and someone appeared on the whiteboard. A man with short light brown hair and a bit grey, blue eyes and orange clothes, at least on how they understod seeing him in his close-up shot.  
“Welcome to my laboratory, allies”.  
They looked at him with a grimace.  
“This is the perfect chance to obtain what I want. To stop the scandal my rival want to do”  
“If you speak clearly maybe we can understand better” said Isabel “First of all, who are you? And which is the reason you want us as allies?”  
“I’m Gabe and I called you to stop your rivals to do something stupid my enemy Lorn want to do”  
“Our rivals?” Thomas wasn’t understanding  
Gabe disappeared from the whiteboard and instead there were Brooke, Hope, Alicia, Tomas, Marta and Dolores walking in that corridor with pipes full of yellow liquid on their sides. They seemed to search something.  
“They again” Rosa crossed her arms “Why they always want to prevent us to reach our purposes?”  
Isabel looked at Rosa in shock on how she cared for that mission without neither knowing Gabe. “Brooke Logan always in the middle of the boxes and I presume the blonde girl is her daughter”  
“You can say that” Thomas answered “About Brooke I mean, not Hope”  
“What are they doing?” Shauna looked deeply at the screen “What is this thing you don’t want they discover? I think we have the right to know if we’re meant to be your allies”  
“There’s a place where I have slaves, slaves that work hard on carrying weights, digging the land, you know, stuff like that. They must stay there. They have no right to be free because they’re a danger for this structure, for my people. I want to protect them and Lorn doesn’t want to understand. That stupid boy. He believe to be a hero instead he’s just a fool”  
Isabel shaked her head. “Ah Tomas, you should stay with us, not with them. Where the hell is Adolfo?”  
“Many are missing” Rosa was seeing  
“So, what should we do to stop them?” asked Thomas still confused  
“Search in the lab a cip to insert on the little hole at the side of the keyboard”.  
They were all confused except Shauna who looked there. “Here”  
Her companions saw it too.  
“Insert it there and their mission ends immediately”  
They were all intrigued. It was time to show them to stay down.  
…  
They all walked to search clues or someone that could clear their mind about the situation.  
“That’s better if I go to search in that door” Brooke pointed at her right side “Hope, come with me while the others go searching on the other two doors on the left, it’s better that Dolores and Alicia go at the one forward while Tomas and Marta…”  
Marta turned fast. “Now you decide even what I have to eat for breakfast?” she got angry at Brooke  
“Ah,… I was just saying to go searching at the other doors but if you don’t want these groups…”  
“I understand what you’re doing. You and Hope believe to be the Commanders of the planet while you’re just two idiots that don’t know neither how to put the spoon inside the mouth to eat”  
“I didn’t say anything” said Hope widening her eyes in shock  
“We don’t deserve to be treated in this way” Brooke defended herself and Hope  
“Marta, don’t you believe to be exaggerated?” Tomas tried to appease the situation again  
“I’m never exaggerated when it’s about Flo” Marta defended her ex-adventure friend “Now she’s in prison paying for a crime she regretted to do while these two witches are with us”  
“Unfortunately Flo isn’t in prison anymore” revealed Brooke  
“The police released her” continued Hope  
Marta’s heart was full of joy. “Thanks to the sky”  
“Is Flo free?” Tomas was in disbelief  
“After all that girl did stealing you that child Hope. How could it happen?” asked Dolores  
“These are the mysteries of life Dolores” stated Brooke  
Alicia looked at her with contempt then she rounded her look. “I don’t understand how they could release her after she participated to that abomination… but I’m happy for her. I really am”  
Hope shaked her head. “I really don’t understand your reactions, Alicia and Marta. This is because you’re not mothers but I believed that if you were, you would understand the pain I felt”  
“What could you understand?” Marta accused her “If I was at your place I would put aside my sense of revenge and enjoy that my daughter came back instead of the fact that the guilties should pay”  
“And then she talks about the pain a mother can feel while she neither cared about the pain Steffy was feeling in that moment as a mother”  
“Now stop, I think we speaked enough about this argument” stated Tomas  
“In fact” agreed Brooke “It’s better to concentrate on the mission”  
“But it was an interesting conversation” Dolores was disappointed “I wanted to undestand if now Flo is going to sleep on warm sheets”  
“Dolores we all understand you was enjoying see us quarrelling but we aren’t a circus show” said Alicia “Brooke is right, that better to go searching at the doors the suggested” Alicia went through the door soon before Dolores could do other questions and making them lose time.  
“How insolent that girl” Dolores shaked her head  
“I go with her” decided Tomas “Dolores go with Marta”  
“All right” Brooke agreed and everyone went at their own doors.  
…  
Isabel searched under the books and some papers that man left on the lab but there was no chip. She put the hands on her hips.  
“Heck! There’s nothing”  
“Think positive” said Thomas ironically while widening his eyes when scanning a book “At least this can be our chance to give that losers a lesson”  
“Do you believe to be funny?” Isabel turned on him giving him a dirty look “After all you did to fool me do you really believe I can forget everything so easily?”  
Thomas pointed him two fingers on her. “Do you see? You’re just like me Isabel”  
Isabel almost laughed. “I’ll never be like you”  
“We both want to eliminate Brooke Logan from the face of the earth”  
“I don’t know her like you do”  
“But… You two quarrelled for something in the previous adventure and I wasn’t present because I was in the bed of a hospital and for who? Her”  
“Really?” Isabel was surprised “Mrs Goodness was almost carrying out a murder” she sketched a smile  
“Mrs Goodness slapped me because she’s determined to throw me out of my family for a mistake I regretted when she’s just a stupid Logan”  
“Typical of Brooke Logan to judge the others without knowing them. She allowed herself to say that I manipulate my master builder to stay with me and that he should stay with Hope because they can appease their suffering among them”  
“What?” Thomas held back a laugh “How much can be ridiculous that woman? But tell me more, let’s take a chair”  
“We should find the chip before they find out what’s happening in this place. I don’t want to give Brooke and Hope the satisfaction to be the heroines, and neither Alicia Urrutia that I hate so much”  
“We will, don’t worry but meanwhile Shauna and Rosa are searching the chip out…” Thomas pointed at the chairs and Isabel agreed. They sitted one in front of the other.  
“Tell me” said Thomas  
Isabel crossed her legs and she told him everything starting from the moment Brooke surprised Isabel and Inigo practicing BDSM in the wood and when they fought at Tessie’s house until their final speech, the part where she judged her and suggested that Inigo and Antonita shouldn’t serve in her house.  
“Who the hell is she to decide for people she neither knows?” said Thomas angry “Why should Inigo stay with Hope? First Brooke wanted she and Liam together and now that she found a hotter man…”  
“I don’t think she suggested that Hope and Inigo should be a couple but in any case this is abuse”  
“I’ll make all the Logans pay for being so arrogant”  
“And it’s better you make it soon when you will return in Los Angeles”  
“Meanwhile let’s give them a taste of their own presumption”  
“Well said Thomas. After all you’re a funny boy”  
“You’re funny too dear marquise. I’m happy we’re understanding each other”  
They both smiled in a wicked way.  
…  
Brooke continued to search of the boxes to find clues that could make them know what kind of place was that. Nothing interesting.  
“Mum” Hope called her from behind  
“Yes honey” Brooke turned on her daughter  
“Could it be a clue the magazine of a protective gel for the hands? This place could be more… modern compared to others”  
“Ah,… I don’t think there’s anything we can find here. Let’s hope the others can be luckier”  
Hope approached her sorry. “Mum, you mustn’t think about the words Alicia and Marta said to us. They don’t know what I passed and you’re deferding me like every mother would”  
“Maybe they’re right, maybe I’m too tough”  
“No, I passed the hell after thinking Beth was dead and Flo didn’t say a word. I don’t regret for not giving her a chance, never”  
“She hasn’t been threatened to firm that papers. How can Marta say that regret should make us forgive her?”  
“Marta defend Flo just because they spent time together fighting technologycal machines but she doesn’t know her like we did”  
“And Alicia that continue to accuse us for bullying Steffy, that’s ridiculous”  
“In fact but listen now we must concentrate here to find out what kind of place is this, right”  
“Yes but I think that’s better wait the others outside, we searched everywhere”  
“Right”.  
Brooke and Hope went out of the room.  
…  
Alicia walked fast inside the door Brooke suggested before and she started to search under some papers. Tomas walked behind her.  
“Alicia, can you look at me for a second?”  
Alicia turned. “What do you want? I was too tough with Brooke and Hope? I don’t think so”  
“They didn’t do anything wrong to make you insult them in that way”  
“Oh yes they’re the holy pies of sorrow, come on Tomas, they judge whoever they meet and they stand on the pedestal. They deserved that words” she continued to search  
“That was a discussion they were having with Marta, not with you, there was no reason to intrude yourself”  
“I just said the truth. Hope can’t speak about the pain she felt as a mother when Steffy suffered as much as her. Please, help me find a clue to understand where the hell we are”  
Tomas went at the other side and they continued to search until Alicia saw something yellow shining under some books inside a box. She put her hand to get rid of them and she took the object. Alicia analyzed it deeply. It was a gold crystal. Maybe it was there casually. She shouldn’t worry about a simple distinct object found there. She was throwing it away until she noticed some graphics.  
“Tomas” Alicia called him “I think I found something”  
Tomas approached her with an inquiring look. “What did you find?”  
Alicia cleaned more the crystal. “It’s… a foreign language. Lemensoranfitrinjoa, what does it…?”  
A yellow portal was opening in front of Alicia. They both were shocked.  
“LET’S GO AWAY” Tomas screamed running through the door followed by Alicia but the portal was strong, it was sucking them. They tried with all their strenght to go away but it was impossible. Tomas took Alicia’s hand while trying to pull her to himself but they both flied inside the portal without anything else they could do and the crystal fell from Alicia’s hand.  
…  
Shauna tasted the creaking floor to see in she could feel the chip under it but she didn’t.  
“Can I know what are we doing here?” Rosa was walking from a side to another with folded arms impatient “It’s a lot of time we’re here and there’s nothing to do, plus the others seem to sleep because that’s impossible trying to search a chip for a long time in a so little room, unless they found it and they decided to put us aside”  
“Keep calm girl” Shauna stood up while holding Rosa off “There’s a thread over there, I feel it” she smiled satisfied  
“And how could you understand it by touching a floor?” Rosa made a grimace  
Shauna turned on her with the smile still on her face. “You’ll see it” she walked following the thread she talked about.  
Rosa followed her. “Keeping me ignorant on this thing is picking up my nerves”  
“I already explained you the method”  
“No, you didn’t, you’re full of yourself and there’s just a reason,… Brooke Logan”  
Shauna didn’t answer.  
“Dona Isabel speaked about her like if this Brooke Logan she barely knows it’s her personal revenge, but it seems more your revenge. You live in Los Angeles like her, you have some personal matters with her, right?”  
“Let’s say that I and Brooke aren’t best friends”  
“There’s a man in the middle” guessed Rosa “Even blinds would understand it. I have a personal matter with my sister Marta too. She stole my man when I was engaged with him and now that I’m pregnant she can’t anymore but I want my revenge to be more cruel when we’ll find the chip”  
“Are you pregnant?” asked Shauna  
Rosa stayed in silence for a moment. “Sort of”.  
In front of them there was a wire container. Shauna opened it and between the wires there it was. The chip. Shauna smiled and she turned on Rosa.  
“It’s done”  
Rosa smiled too. “I’m starting to like your smart methods. Don’t forget to teach me one day”  
“I’ll be pleasured, hoping we’ll meet again in the next adventures. Come on”  
Shauna and Rosa run to warn the others.  
…  
Brooke and Hope were waiting there news from the others worried because they didn’t show up for a while. Then Marta and Dolores went out of their room. They widened their eyes impatient to know.  
“So?” Hope asked  
“We didn’t find anything” Marta revealed  
“I found some books with written Devil but Marta says there’s nothing important” said Dolores  
“It was just a book for children Dolores like every others you found”  
“Ah no my dear there’s something wrong in this place and that book was the key”  
Marta sighed exhausted to reason with her.  
“We’ve to find a way to understand more” said Hope determined “Maybe Alicia and Tomas have been luckier than us”  
“It has been long they’re there” noticed Brooke “I’m starting to be worried”  
“I don’t know, maybe they’re searching too much without knowing this isn’t the right place and that there’s a lot more further on” said Marta  
“I’m going inside” Brooke went at the door  
“Mum wait” Hope followed her and the others too. They looked at the room shocked.  
“There’s no one here” stated Brooke  
“How is it possible?” Marta was in disbelief  
They walked slowly trying to understand what was wrong there.  
“They’ve been eaten, disintegrated, pulped…” Dolores was complaining  
“Dolores” Marta shut her mouth  
“Things are in disorder so they were surely here” Hope reasoned  
Brooke touched something under her feet. She knelt and she took the gold crystal. She observed it carefully noticing the graphics there. “I think I understod what happened”  
…  
Isabel and Thomas continued to search for the chip but nothing.  
“This is exhausting” Isabel gave up.  
The door opened and Shauna and Rosa arrived.  
“We found the chip” Shauna announced  
“Really?” Thomas was happy  
Isabel made a big smile “What are you waiting for? Insert it there”  
…  
“Lemensoranfitrinjoa” Brooke read the words and then a yellow portal was opening “IT’S THIS… THIS IS THE SECRET OF THIS PLACE”  
The portal was sucking them. They were going inside… until the portal became a glass and Brooke slammed against it. She screamed in pain.  
“MUM” Hope screamed worried for her  
“I’m fine”  
“Oh poor Brooke”  
Brooke was shocked to see that face… like everyone else.  
“Did you get hurt? Well, you deserved it”  
“Dona Isabel?” Marta was shocked “But what does it mean? Are you the chief of this place?”  
“She wanted to take revenge on me” Brooke looked at her with hate  
“And she isn’t the only one” another person showed up  
“Thomas”  
Hope was shocked he was there.  
“Hi evil step-mum. I hope you won’t feel disappointed to know this news. It doesn’t happen often in the life but it happened now. Villains won, we were able to deny you entering inside the portal that would have made you discover what’s happening in this structure”  
“And do you know it?” asked Brooke  
“What taste there would be in our victory if we tell you it” Shauna appeared next to Thomas on the left and even another girl on Isabel’s side  
“Rosa” Marta was shocked  
“Hi dear sister. Did you like the way you and your group of nullity lost?”  
“You should be with us”  
“I’ve funnier allies”  
“We put a chip on a LIM’s keyboard” Isabel explained “You’re disappearing just like us and you won’t come back in this place anymore”  
“You’re a hyena. I remember what you did using Inigo’s weakness and then kidnapping him for a ritual. You won’t go on any longer” Brooke accused her  
“Oh right, I’m the evil witch while your daughter Hope is his better company”  
“I and Inigo kept our hands comforting each other and it was therapeutic for both of us while using him with sex without saying you’d have used him for a ritual is insane” said Hope  
Isabel made a bitter laugh. “Another who judges the others without knowing them. Worthy daughter of her mother”  
“These are the Logans” Thomas referred “They point the finger to the others condamning them while they believe to be the perfection”  
“The goodness in person” continued Shauna  
“Shut your mouth Shauna” said Brooke grinding her teeth  
“By now I opened it and you’re becoming transparent”  
They all looked at their hands.  
“No” Marta couldn’t accept it “No this can’t be your victory. We’ll find a way to come back and you’ll pay for this. I’ll stop all of you, we’ll stop you”  
“I don’t undestand how sweetheart. This structure is little and the only way to continue your adventure was through that portal but you didn’t succeed” Shauna said that words with satisfaction  
“Let’s see you at the Villa dear sister” Rosa made a provocative smile  
“THIS WILL NOT END IN THIS WAY” Dolores screamed “YOU JUDGE BROOKE WHILE YOU’RE BEASTS. WE’LL PERSECUTE YOU, WE’LL BURN YOU IN A BONFIRE…”  
Shauna, Thomas, Isabel and Rosa continued to smile making fun of Dolores’ screams while they all were disappearing.  
…  
Alicia and Tomas woke up and they stood up confused wet of the little green water on the ground. They walked analyzing that place.  
“Where are we?” asked Tomas  
“I… I don’t know”  
They looked everywhere until Alicia noticed some people further on.  
“There”  
Alicia walked with a quick step while Tomas followed her.  
“Alicia wait”  
She ignored him focused on what was happening there. After a long walk it was all clear.  
“Oh my God” Alicia couldn’t believe at her eyes  
Tomas was upset too.  
Naked thin people were tied with chains of the ground. They were suffering of thirst, hunger…  
“Water” they said  
Screams of pain everywhere. They tried to free themselves but they couldn’t.  
“We must help them” said Tomas  
Alicia was too upset to answer but she made the possible to move until a man appeared in front of them.  
“What are you two doing HERE?” he threw him self on them making them scream.


End file.
